Norberta
Norberta (b. Norbert, April 1992) was the Norwegian Ridgeback adopted by Rubeus Hagrid that hatched in Hagrid's Hut. Biography Adoption In the spring of 1992, a dragon egg was given to Rubeus Hagrid from Professor Quirinus Quirrell in the Hog's Head. Hagrid thought he was a stranger, but Quirrell knew he wanted a dragon egg and used it to manipulate him into telling him how to get past Fluffy. Hagrid had won the dragon egg from a man wearing a hood by playing a game of cards, when he was very drunk. Hagrid then went to the Library to borrow books on caring for a dragon. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger found the section he was browsing and deduced why. Hagrid would pay no attention to their warnings about keeping a dragon in the wooden Hut, but Hagrid had wanted a dragon for years. He sent them a letter in about April, telling them the dragon was hatching. They run down and watched it hatch, but Draco had heard them talking about the dragon in and was watching through the window. Hagrid later named the dragon Norbert, even though she was female. He fed her a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. Later life It was illegal to have a pet dragon and they worried Draco was going to tell a teacher and Hagrid would get into trouble. Harry and Ron formed a plan to send her to Charlie Weasley's dragon sanctuary in Romania. They sent a letter when Hagrid eventually agreed, even though he wanted to keep Norberta because he was her "mummy". Charlie agreed to send friends to pick her up on their way to Romania in a few days. Norberta became very dangerous to keep when she was growing - she was getting too big for the Hut, she would bite people (even Hagrid), breathe flames, bang her tail around the Hut and knocked things over. Eventually, she bit Ron on the finger and the finger grew to a very large size by the time he had to go to the Hospital Wing, but he would not tell anyone what bit him. Draco went to speak to him, and found the letter from Charlie that gave the date he was sending friends to collect her. Norberta later hurt Fang's tail too. Hagrid was very upset when he was saying goodbye to Norberta, and wondered whether she would have any memory of her "mummy". He put Norberta and her teddy bear in a crate, and a drink of brandy for her. Harry and Hermione met Charlie's friends at midnight on top of the highest tower and gave them Norberta. Charlie's friends flew on brooms and flew Norberta to Charlie. Draco had attempted to tell on them, but Harry and Hermione managed to get round him by using the Cloak of Invisibility. Charlie eventually found that Norberta was in fact female, since they are normally very ferocious and violent, which female dragons are. Appearance The new-born Norberta looked like a "crumpled, black umbrella" that had bulging, orange eyes. Behind the scenes * Hagrid used to sing her a lullaby to get her to calm down. He was blind to the problems she caused, and used to blame them on others. Notes and sources Category:Dragons Category:Characters